This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The University of Vermont Neuroscience COBRE Cell and Molecular Biology Core facility provides equipment and expertise for researchers who wish to utilize cell and molecular biology in their research but may not have the necessary experience or equipment. The facility contains the following major pieces of equipment: Ciphergen SELDI-TOF Mass Spectrometer, Zeiss Palm Laser Microdissection System, 2 Applied Biosystems 7500FAST Quantitative PCR Systems, Odyssey Infrared Imager, Qiacube Automated Sample Preparation System, Qiagility Liquid Handling System, BioRad Experion Automated Electrophoresis System, BioRad Calligrapher Array Printer, Neuroleucida Neuroanatomical Analysis System, BioRad 2-D Gel System and Beckman Ultracentrifuges. The facility is also fully equipped with standard molecular biology laboratory equipment including three Techne thermal cyclers, one BioRad gradient cycler, one Nanodrop spectrophotometer, a luminometer and cell culture hood, as well an as assortment of incubators and microscopes: a Zeiss fluorescence microscope, low-speed centrifuges, a shaking incubator, and several other incubators. This equipment is employed by a wide variety of projects and researchers, with a user base during the reporting period of 39 faculty, 21 staff members, 8 postdoctoral associates, 29 graduate students and 28 undergraduate students.